Long time coming
by PrinceZack
Summary: Five years after the separation of the group at the river court, they all went their separate ways but will now be reunited with each other again as the Tree Hill high school reunion approaches. Brucas and Naley
1. Lucas Scott

Lucas slowed to a halt as he grabbed his keys to his apartment. He saw his mail and went to pick it up and saw a very intricate letter that was labelled 'To Lucas Scott, 17 Troy Street, New York. It was a letter from Tree Hill high school. He took it with him and dropped the rest of his mail on the coffee table as he fell onto the couch, completely exhausted. He removed his headphones and opened the letter.

'_**Tree Hill High school welcomes you to attend the school's 100**__**th**__** anniversary weekend. This will be a weekend of fun and meeting up with old friends. Over the page is the weekend programme.' **_

Lucas' heart beat faster at the thought of being able to see Brooke again. It'd been five years since he'd last saw her. "I miss her so much." he whispered to himself. He shut his eyes and started to think about her. He just loved gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes, running his hands through her thick brunette hair and sliding his fingers along her smooth skin. He loved the way he felt with her, always feeling so alive. She was truly the nicest, most loving person he'd ever met. He lay there for a while but soon lifted himself up off of the couch, knowing that he'd had to have shower and clean himself up.

On his way out of the shower he grabbed his phone and stared at the screen. After a moment of consideration, he dialled Haylee's number.

"Hello Lucas?" Haylee's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hi Hales, whats up?" Lucas replied, smiling slightly at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Not much just trying to hurry Nathan up." Lucas chuckled at her comment.

"Hey, it's not funny Lucas! He's taking me out to dinner tonight and he's taking forever. Anyways how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. Hey I was wondering if you had received the letter from Tree Hill high school yet."

"Yeah I got it this morning, isn't it exciting? I can't wait to see everyone again."

"Yeah, me too… Hey do you know if Brooke is coming?"

"Yes, I rang her earlier; why Luke?"

"Oh, just wondering." Lucas said quickly.

"Oh really? Is there something your hiding from me, Lucas Eugene Scott?!

"No just wondering if the whole gang will be there" I said hoping Haylee wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Okay Luke, when are you gonna leave to Tree Hill?"

"I was thinking bout flying in tomorrow."

"It doesn't start for another week though, Lucas"

"I know; I was hoping to spend some time with mum and Lily for the week, when are you planning come?"

"Thursday; hey Luke we'll talk again later sometime okay I gotta go. Nathan's finally ready" she said with a laugh.

"Okay, see ya, Hales."

Lucas closed his phone and jumped into bed.

* * *

Authors Note: 

Well thats my first chapter, thanks for reading and please review, i really want to learn how to write better so any comment is much appreciated.

PrinceZack


	2. The Scott Family

Nathan and Haylee had become a great couple who had proved Dan wrong. They had a successful marriage that both of them cherished. Haylee was now a professional song writer and Nathan was the star basketball player for the Philadelphia 76ers. They had a comfortable life in Philadelphia and had a nice house.

Nathan! Where are you?! Haylee yelled.

"Honey, I'm right here." Nathan whispered to her ear as he placed his arms around her.

"Whoa! Don't ever do that again, Nathan. You scared me to death."

"Sorry babe, so what is it you wanted me for?"

"Hmm, guess what?"

"What?" Nathan said in a bland tone.

"Well we got a letter from Tree Hill high school, we're invited to attend the schools 100th year anniversary weekend and we are so going." Haylee said excited.

"Oh, okay, cool. When is this thing?"

"Next Saturday, but I was hoping to go up on Thursday after your game."

"Sure babe. Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Are you serious?! I would love too!" she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What's the occasion?"

"Umm, there isn't one; I just want to take you out cos I love you."

"You're so sweet, well I'd better get ready then." She gave him a kiss and broke away from him and ran up the stairs.

Haylee heard her phone vibrate so she grabbed her razor out of her purse and stared at the screen. Lucas was calling.

* * *

**Author comments: Thankyou everyone for reading. Sorry the chapters are short at the moment, just trying to bring the characters into the story first. Please let me know what you think of it.**

**PrinceZack**


	3. Brooke Davis

Brooke swiftly got out of the shower as she heard the familiar tone ring from her phone and ran quickly to the kitchen. She picked up her phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" Brooke said completely exhausted.

"Hi, Brooke, it's Judith. I have a new client for you, her name is Maria and you'll be meeting her at 10am tomorrow morning to go through designs for her wedding dress. Is that okay?"

"Umm, yeah, it should be fine." Brooke said, letting out yawn.

"Okay then, Brooke, have a good night."

"You too, Judith."

Brooke threw her phone onto her bed and walked over to her wardrobe. She took her pyjama shorts and pulled them on; then grabbing a white tank top from her draw and sliding it over her head. Tiredly she walked over to her bed and sat down, picking up the letter from her dresser and opening it again to see what it said. She couldn't help but wonder how Lucas was; she hadn't seen him in long time.

She hopped into bed and just laid there in silence. Brooke closed her eyes and thoughts of him now started appear in her head. His smile, his laugh, the way he said "I love you", everything he did she cherished. She still had a deep love for him but she didn't know if she would have enough time for him because of her very successful career, her own fashion line. 'Clothes before Bros.' Still she couldn't help but feel incomplete without him. She could be with any man in the world, and she would still never have the feeling of being complete. She wondered how everything was going to take place at the reunion and if it would be fun. "Of course it will be fun," she said to herself. "Peyton will be there."

With that she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: Theres chapter 3, thanks for reading and please review, they would be much appriated.**

**PrinceZack**


	4. Peyton Sawyer

Music was pumping from Peyton's headphones as she walked along the beach, holding bags full of painting supplies. Her lips moved as she softly sang along to the words to the Yellowcard, Oceans Avenue song.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,_

_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,  
We were both 18, and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,  
Staying up all night._

Peyton now was a music producer and made a lot of money off it. She loved music so the job was a good fit for her. In her spare time she would usually always draw and paint. She had run out of paint and was now on her way back from the store. Once she had stepped outside she had noticed how sunny it was, it matched the song perfectly, she thought.

While walking along the beach a guy stopped in front of her and said, "Hey, there, good-looking, do you mind some company?"

She looked up and saw a very good looking, tall, medium build and moderately muscled man who looked like he was in his late twenties. Taken back by his comment, she started to stutter. After a moment's silence she said, "Sorry I'm actually on my way home and I'm a bit busy today.

"Oh, that's alright, I thought I might as well try and get a gorgeous girl like you for a date" he said with a laugh. "Nice meeting you ah-"

"Peyton," she said.

"Nice meeting you, Peyton." He said with a smile and started to run again but not taking his eyes off Peyton.

"You too stranger." she said with a grin.

Peyton turned to head back home but heard a loud ruckus and turned back around. The stranger was apologising and helping an old lady to her feet as he must've accidentally run into her. He stared into Peyton's eyes and she just giggled at the act of clumsiness he just displayed.

* * *

Peyton walked up the steps to her apartment and removed the keys from her purse. Once inside her apartment she looked down to her feet and noticed she had mail, she picked it up and saw two letters. She took them with her and dropped herself onto the couch. She opened the first one and saw she had some phone bills to pay. The next letter was very intricate, she opened and read a little of it and gasped. "Oh, my, gosh, this will be so much fun."

She ran to the phone and rung Brooke.

Peyton let out a sigh. "Her phones engaged, hmm, I better ring her later."

* * *

**AN: Chapter 4 finished. Well I have finished bringing in the main characters into the story, so here come my bigger chapters lol. Thankyou for reading, please leave a comment if you can, they would be much appreciated.**

**PrinceZack **


	5. Back home

Lucas made his way to the back of the plane and sat in the window seat. He shifted into a comfortable position and gazed through the window, watching the aeroplane staff run frantically back and forth as they prepared the plane for its flight.

The loudspeaker broke his idle daydreaming and noise filled the plane.

"Hello I'm Captain Luke West. Thank you for choosing American Airlines; we will be taking flight in the next five minutes. The weather is looking clear and fine and the weather predictions for today are positive so we're expecting a smooth flight. If you need anything please call to our staff that will be happy to help you with anything you may need. Toilets are located at the back of the plane. Thankyou and please enjoy the flight."

Lucas was tired from the short sleep he had had earlier this morning. He had thought about Brooke most of the night and the little sleep he did have was short lived because he had to get up early enough to make his flight. So in the end he decided he would have to have as much rest as he could on the flight.

"Excuse me sir, we've landed now." The perky flight attendant said while trying to wake him.

Lucas felt himself been shaken, breaking him from a tired daze.

"Yes, yes, I'm up thanks" Lucas said, stretching and letting out a yawn.

Lucas began making his way down the isle and out of the plane, heading down towards the airport. Inside all that was visible were people, making it impossible to find anything. Using what little he could see of the direction boards as a guide, he made his way through the maze of people to eventually find the baggage claim.

When Lucas gathered his entire luggage he departed from the airport whilst calling a taxi. He arrived in the early afternoon and smiled seeing another sunny day, which was very often for Tree Hill seeing as they always got hot sunny weather. He stared through the window and at all the places he used to see.

Once at his destination he walked up the steps and stood there in front of the door while memories of the house he used to live in rushed through his head. After a few minutes he noticed he had been standing there for a quite a while, he chuckled to himself then knocked on the door a few times before letting himself in.

"Luke!" The little four year old child yelled as she excitedly ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"How's my princess? Lucas said lifting Lily into arms.

"Happy!"

"Well that's good isn't it baby girl, your growing lots, look at you. You'll catch up to mum's height in no time." he said smiling.

Lily giggled. "Yeah I hope so. How was your flight Luke?" she said happily.

"It was tiring." he said as he pretended to fall asleep.

"Don't be silly, Lucas." she giggled.

"Lily, please bring Lucas in here so I can see him too." Karen said loud enough so they could both hear

Lily grabbed his hand and skipped to the kitchen.

"Here he is, mummy."

"How are you, mum?" Lucas said pulling his mum into a tight hug.

"Good, it's nice not having to work all the time, but this little one keeps me busy." she said as she let out a laugh then picking little Lily up. "But I miss you a lot Luke, how's your writing going?"

"It's going good actually, I did have my little spells when I was stuck, but lately I've been writing with ease"

"That's good, Luke you can take a seat if you like, dinners almost up."

Seating himself by the table, Lucas said. "What's for dinner, I'm starving, they don't serve very good food on the plane?"

"Well this is much better than the rubbish they feed you there." she said handing him his plate of food. "Lily, come here darling"

Karen put Lily in her special little chair and started to feed her. "I can eat by myself mummy" She smiled handing Lily the spoon.

"Oooh this is so gooood!" Lucas said while placing more food in his mouth.

Karen laughed, "I'm glad you like it"

"Who's running the diner now that you've been looking after Lily?"

"I am still running it, I work there while Lily is at kindergarten, but Deb takes over when I'm not there."

"Oh, okay." Lucas said while taking his plate to the sink. "How about I help with the dishes?"

* * *

Karen not long ago put Lily to bed and now the kitchen was full of chatter and laughter of Lucas and Karen's voices; they were having fun talking with each other. As the dishes came to an end, Lucas let out a yawn and said aloud. "Thank you for dinner, mum, and for the chat," he said with a smile on his face. He walked over to Karen and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight mum." With that he headed towards the exit of the room.

"Night, Luke."

Luke then walked into Lily's bedroom. "Night, baby girl" Lucas said as he kissed the sleeping Lily on the forehead, then heading towards his own room.

* * *

Lucas started to open his eyes; he smiled as he felt sun rays shining on him. It was Thursday now, the day that Haylee and Nathan will arrive in Tree Hill so Lucas decided he better make his way to the River Court soon and practice a bit before they come. Next thing Lucas heard a few little knocks at the door and saw Lily come in.

"Morning, Lucas." she said with a smile.

"Hey there, baby girl." he said while grabbing her into his arms and pulling her onto the bed

"Mums made us bacon and eggs, let's go eat." she said jumping off the bed and pulling Lucas out of the bed.

"Hey, hold on, I needa get changed into something first."

"Okay." she said, skipping out of the room.

Lucas chucked on a robe and walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Karen said with a smile on her face.

"Morning, mum"

"How was your sleep, honey?"

"Um, good, I guess" Lucas said whilst pouring cereal into his bowl.

Lily came skipping through the kitchen door with a drawing and came to an abrupt stop right beside Lucas.

"Look what I made!" she exclaimed happily. With that she reached up on to her tippy toes and placed the drawing on the bench then jumping up on to a seat so she could show him. There was three people at the beach, two people holding hands and one playing in the sand, the picture was drawn a little messy but was very colourful and pretty. Karen stood behind Lucas so she could see it too.

"See that is you holding Brooke's hand and that's me making a sand castle." she said with a smile. "Do you like it Luke?"

Lucas smiled. "Oh yes, it is very beautiful baby girl, but why did you draw me and Brooke?" he said a little confused.

"Because you too love each other… Both of you will be back together one day."

Lucas smiled then slumped into the couch. What Lily had said got him thinking.

* * *

**AN: Wow finally finished that chapter, sorry everyone for taking so long, ive been working lots. I hope you like it **BDavis427  
**Please tell me what all of you think of the chapter and I promise chapter 6 will be up very soon.**

PrinceZack


	6. Welcome to Tree Hill

Lucas walked down the driveway, basketball in hand. He was planning on shooting some hoops before he headed off to greet Nathan and Haylee back to Tree Hill. He needed to get some good practice before he faced Nathan in a 1 on 1; so he started walking towards the River Court.

After playing there for a while he felt like his driveway hoop just didn't cut it anymore. Soon getting exhausted he laid down on the concrete; breathing heavily he started to think of all the times he spent at the River Court. Lots of memories were flashing through his head, one being the time he first played the cocky Nathan and beating him, the feeling of happiness and success he felt. The ones he most focused on though were the times he was there with Brooke.

He tried to stop thinking of Brooke, saying to himself. "She's always on my mind, I need to stop it; I don't even know if she still has feelings for me, she probably already has a guy she loves in her life anyway." Getting up he took one last shot and decided he would go shower up before they arrived.

After his long soak in the shower he felt much better, spending time in the shower was like a remedy that cured him of all his problems. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror he felt his phone vibrate. He opened up his phone to see what the text said.

_**Haylee: **__Hey Luke, we will be landing in Tree Hill in half an hour, so exciting I know, anyways please make sure your there on time Okay. _

"I better be on my way then" Lucas progressed towards the front door grabbing his keys on the way.

* * *

Peyton had flown a long flight from Los Angeles to New York, so she and Brooke could travel to Tree Hill together. They were so happy to see each other again and they ended up having a long night because of all catching up they did. 

"B. Davis you've spent much too long in that shower! If you don't finish any second I'm gonna come in and make you." Peyton shouted.

Brooke didn't reply so Peyton opened the door to the bathroom and walked over to the shower. Brooke was hiding while fully clad in jeans and a white tank top. Brooke let out a giggle; she held the shower head in both her hands with it aimed at Peyton. Brooke pressed the button and suddenly a burst of water sprayed out, instantly wetting Peyton.

"Brooke? What the hell?" Peyton said while trying to get to the exit.

Brooke jumped out of the shower and chased Peyton around the room, both of them screaming and laughing hysterically. Brooke was getting Peyton good; she was soaked from head to toe.

Peyton screamed "Ahh! Stop it!"

Brooke slipped onto the floor, she was exhausted. Peyton sat beside her while taking a deep breath. "Watch out B. Davis" while a big grin started growing on her face. She quickly grabbed the shower head and aimed it at Brooke; she pressed the button instantly starting a big burst of water to come through the nozzle soaking Brooke too. The brunette ran around the room trying to avoid getting wet even though Peyton had soaked her already, she got to the shower and quickly turned it off. They were now both completely soaked. Both sitting down, Brooke rested her head on Peyton's shoulder while gaining her breath back.

"Revenge is sweet." Peyton said as her laughter subsided.

"That was fun, Best friend, but you're so naughty doing that to me!" Brooke replied.

The girls cleaned up and were getting ready for their flight; Peyton was now gathering all her stuff and placing it by the door ready to leave. Peyton thought they'd be there all day at the rate Brooke took to get everything ready before the trip. Brooke's clothes covered the floor; she was still contemplating on which outfits she should take with her.

* * *

Half an hour later, Brooke had finally finished packing. She was really excited about being able to see everyone again. She fell on the couch and closed her eyes, eager to have a rest after all of her packing. 

_I so can't wait to see everyone again; mostly I want to see Lucas. God I miss him, but I'm not sure how things are between us. _Brooke sighed. _I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens. I want to be with him again, there's no one like him. I've been out with a lot of guys in these past five years but there has been not one guy that has been the 'it' factor. Only Lucas has that 'it' factor… He's the only one that can make my heart skip a beat and he always listens to me… He's a more emotional guy. All the guys I've been with are always physical, not that I don't like physical, the sex is great but I want more than that. I want what Lucas can give me. _

"Hello? Earth to Brooke"

Peyton's words broke her thoughts. "Oh, hey, Peyton, I'm ready to go now." Brooke said, ending with a smile.

"That's good, lucky I booked an 11am flight." Peyton said with a laugh. "We would have missed the 9am flight… Anyways, are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Oh, Peyton this will be so much fun, come on lets go."

With that the two girls made their way out of the apartment.

* * *

"What are you doing? is this a joke?" Lucas said while laughing to himself, being stuck in the same spot for half an hour was starting to get frustrating. Lucas pulled the door handle and was just about to hop out to see what was going on until he saw a policeman walk towards his car. Lucas wound down his window and listened to what the policeman was saying "Excuse me sir, there has been a crash up ahead which is the reason for the big hold up. The incident is blocking all traffic flow in and out of the airport and we are currently working on getting the citizens inside the vehicle out as carefully as possible. Once their out safely, removing the two cars should take no time." The officer said with a smile then walking towards the next car. 

"Yeah I bet" Lucas said sarcastically.

It wasn't until another hour that the traffic started to move again, driving his way through the airport car park he saw the couple he was looking for and parked close to them; hopping out and walking up to them.

"Take your time then," Haylee said sarcastically.

Lucas laughed, "Nice to see you too, Haylee," he said while giving her a hug. "But I wasn't late; there was some crash that prevented me from getting here earlier.

Haylee nodded in understanding "We know"

"How are ya, bro?" Nathan said bringing his brother in to a hug.

"Not bad. What about you, _Mr Famous?" _Lucas joked, adding an emphasis on the end.

Nathan laughed, "I'm great, just living the good life, you know?" They both laughed in unison.

"So you wanna go now?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Haylee said excitedly. "We've been here way to long"

"Help me with all this Luggage, man?" Nathan asked

Haylee jumped into the jeep and waited for Nathan and Lucas to put their entire Luggage in the trunk. "Hurry up you two, I want to see everyone especially Lily, I really can't wait to see her." Haylee shrieked.

Nathan and Lucas were filling the car with chatter, all about basketball; both commenting on what teams were better than the other and which players are the best. Haylee was bored to a pulp so she butted in on the boy's conversation. "Luke this will be a great opportunity for you and Brooke to rekindle your feelings for each other." she smiled.

"Haylee, it's been five years. I haven't talked to her in a long time, so what makes you think that will happen?"

"Oh, I just know, my instincts tell me," she said proudly.

"Your instincts?! Are you kidding me?" Lucas laughed; even Nathan couldn't help but laugh at that.

"No! I am not Lucas!" she shouted in defence.

A silence filled the car for a while, then Lucas stated, "Well she may have a boyfriend now, yeah, a new man in her life."

"Luke I talk to Brooke all the time, trust me there's NO boys."

Luke let out a small sigh when Haley said it. She wasn't in love and she didn't have anyone. Maybe everyone was right; maybe there was a chance for them to find love with each other again.

* * *

The two girls jumped quickly off the plane and ran to the airport; they were both so excited to be back in Tree Hill. 

"Brooke, let's check into a hotel before we go to Karen's okay?" Peyton pleaded. "Please, we need to get rid of this luggage before we see everyone."

Brooke sighed, "Okay, you better run like lightning!"

Peyton's eyes instantly lit up and they started running to a taxi.

* * *

Haylee couldn't wait to get there and was now a little too excited. "Lucas, can you drive a little faster?" she couldn't help but jump up in down in her seat. 

"Chill, babe, we'll get there soon." Nathan said.

"Sorry, but I'm really excited."

"Yeah, I see that." Lucas said with a chuckle.

Lucas slowed down and parked in a spare car park at Karen's Café.

Haylee instantly opened the door and made a beeline for the door.

"Dude, what is up with your wife?"

"I don't know, she's your best friend, you tell me." Nathan said as the two Scott brothers walked towards the café.

"Hey Karen" Haylee shrieked as she ran over to Karen and gave her a hug.

"How are you Haylee?" Karen said letting out a smile.

"I'm really good." Haylee smiled. "Is adorable Lily around?"

Haylee turned around as a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke screeched as she ran past the two boys colliding into a big hug with Haylee.

"Well, if it ain't the Scott brothers." Peyton joked as she went up and hugged them both.

* * *

**Thankyou for all the reviews, they really motivate me to keep writing. Anyway i hope you's liked this chapter.. Please review and tell me what you think, it'll be much appreciated. The next chapter will finally have Brooke and Lucas meet.**

PrinceZack


	7. After all this time

**Here's an update for the people who wanted me to keep updating: Bella (an anonomous reader), **Brucas True Love, brucasroxx, othfan326, BDavis427, brucas224 **and to all my other readers. ****Wow i haven't posted since december; i'm having to re-read it all over again to get back into the story, but anyways here it is all done. I'd like to thank all my reviewers especially **BDavis427, **for her long ones... I love long comments.**

**

* * *

**The day was progressing nicely. The sun was shining brightly and giving its last warmth of the day to the earth while slowly starting to cool down as the afternoon passed by. Busy in the kitchen, Karen was making a little snack for Lily while in conversation with Peyton. Nathan had not long ago left to visit Deb, leaving Brooke and Haylee to chat by themselves. They were in Lily's room busy talking and catching up while waiting for Lily to wake. 

Making his way into Lily's room Lucas smiled and walked over to the bed and asked if Lily was sleeping.

Haylee nodded. Lucas knelt down on his knee next to Lily; kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "It's time to wake up princess." She sleepily moaned and stretched out her arms. Lucas smiled and stood up, "Time for a snack, baby girl."

Her eyes lit up, she quickly jumped off the bed and ran towards the kitchen but suddenly stopped and looked up at the two women. She beamed with excitement. "Hello awnt Bwookie and awntie Haylee!"

"Hello princess," Brooke said giving the little girl a hug. "We've missed you a lot."

"I've missed you too, Bwooke and you Haylee."

Haylee wrapped the little girl in her arms. "You're looking gorgeous, Lily."

"You do too, Haylee." Lily smiled and walked up to Brooke, "I want a hug from you too, Bwooke."

Brooke knelt down and hugged her. She smiled, Lily was so cute, she thought, she still couldn't pronounce her name quite right, just like old times.

"Bwooke?"

"Hmm?"

"After my snack can we go make a big pretty sand castle?" Lily said, staring innocently with her big eyes at Brooke.

"Sure baby," Brooke smiled, "Let's build a big castle, a castle where a princess can live happily ever after."

"Yes, yes, yes! Lily shrieked in delight.

Lily grabbed Brooke's hand, "Let's go Bwookie" and skipped out the room.

"She sure is cute, Luke." Haylee said

"Yeah she is." he said smiling as he saw Lily pull Brooke out of the room.

* * *

"Nathan! You're here!" Deb said as she embraced Nathan in a hug.

"Yeah, I am." He laughed.

She pulled out of the hug. "How are you son?"

"I'm good, really good actually."

"That's good, is this very happy mood got something to do with Haylee?"

Nathan nodded, "She's great mum."

Deb smiled. "I knew you too were a good match."

They were chatting happily for about half an hour and then Nathan butted in. "Hey, mum, sorry to leave so soon but I have to check into a hotel for me and Haylee to stay in and get back before she worries."

"Oh, that's alright, Nathan, but you could stay here if you wanted?"

"Nah, it's alright, mum."

"You know, I don't bite, Nathan."

Nathan laughed a little. "Fine, okay we will stay here, but you'd better cook nice meals though." Nathan grinned.

"Don't I always?"

"Yes, I guess you do," he pondering for a bit before continuing. "Well most of the time." Nathan chuckled.

"Nathan, I make great meals! Thank you very much!"

Laughing, Nathan got up from his seat. "Anyway I better I go grab the luggage then."

Nathan finished moving the luggage into his old room. "Well, mum, that's all of it."

He headed to the door and opened it, then turned around. "Hey, mum, everyone's having dinner at Karen's tonight, you wanna come?"

"No thanks, I've got a lot to do." She smiled.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Nathan said gesturing a wave while heading out the door.

* * *

Finishing dishing out all the food on the table Karen yelled just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Dinner is ready!"

Karen walked outside looking for Lily. She looked over to the sandpit and saw Lily and Brooke both happily playing together, she smiled and thought to herself, "They look so cute". They had made a huge sandcastle and Lily was looking proudly at what they had made.

"Well, Bwooke, I think we did a great job."

"We sure did, baby."

Lily looked back towards the house and saw her mum. Running over to Karen, Lily said, "See, mummy, look at our beautiful castle."

"I see it, baby. You did a very good job."

"Me and Brooke made it for a princess that can go there to live Happily Ever After."

Brooke smiled while getting up and brushing herself off.

Karen smiled and thought to herself how cute her and Keith's daughter was. "Well, dinners ready now, baby. You better go get cleaned up."

Sighing Karen started thinking. _I wish you were still here Keith; our daughter is the most amazing girl. I just wish you were here to see her grow and take care of her... And me._

"Mum?"

Lucas broke Karen from her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"You look a little sad, mum, what's wrong?"

"I just wish Keith were here, that's all."

Lucas pulled her into a hug, "I wish that too, mum."

* * *

"Hmm this looks good," Nathan said while sitting down and breathing in the nice smell of the food.

After the meal Nathan stretched and stood up out of his chair "Thankyou for tea, Karen. Lucas there's still daylight, you up for a one on one?"

"Definitely, Nate."

The two brothers ran out the door picking up a basketball on the way.

"Okay Nate, you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Ha, ha," Nathan laughed, "I'll be the one dishing out an ass-whooping."

"Okay, Nate to fifteen by ones, make it take it, win by one."

Nathan nodded, "I'll shoot for starters."

The game started rough and fast paced with both of them wanting to get an early lead. Nathan dribbled the ball up from the three point mark and quickly ran to the hoop, Lucas stopping him in his tracks but Nathan did a fake and spun around making a jump and smashing the ball through the hoop for a very impressive dunk.

Taunting Lucas, Nathan said, "You getting worn out already big bro?" then handed him the ball.

"Not yet, Nate." He said with a grin. The two brothers had a very tight-nit relationship in everything, everything but basketball. They both had a competitive fire in them that never let the other back down. Every time they saw each other, they took the opportunity of facing each other in a game of basketball.

The score was quickly locked up at fourteen each. Lucas has the ball in possession and is slowing the game down; standing in one spot dribbling the ball in one spot. "You losing your competitive edge, Nate?"

"Never."

Lucas then drove hard to the basket one last time and just as Nathan was about to stop him, he spun around and performed a perfect lay up, sinking the ball through the basket.

A bit tired, Lucas looked at his younger brother and smiled. "Game, Nate," he said with one big smile.

As the evening progressed and the sun now gone, the chatter started to slow down. Karen had gone to bed taking Lily with her. They would now be fast asleep in their beds.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack." Haylee said yawning while standing up and grabbing Nathan.

"Bye, it is nice seeing you all."

Peyton stretched on the couch. "You too, Haylee, both of you." Nathan gave a wave and followed Haylee out the door.

"You ready to go too, Brooke?"

"Yep, best friend, we still need to unpack."

Getting up, Brooke accidentally knocked a glass over, sending the remainder of the wine over the bottom of her top. "Damn it, that's going to stain," grabbing a napkin she attempted wiping the stain off.

"That's quite a mess you got there, here come with me?"

Brooke silently followed Lucas down the hallway to the laundry, "I didn't know you were so messy Brooke." He joked.

"Shut up. I didn't do it on purpose!"

They both laughed. "Well let see what we have here" he opened up a cupboard and started looking through all the contents inside. "Um, some soap, toilet cleaner, window spray, washing powder…" It was cluttered, full of cleaning materials. "Got it" He took a bottle out of the cupboard and turned to Brooke "This is the best stuff, trust me I know, I've used it a lot."

"Oh, there's no doubt about that, Mr. Scott." She smiled.

Squirting some of the liquid out of the bottle and on to a clean cloth; Lucas turned the on the tap on and mixed in the liquid into the cloth under the running water.

"Do you mind?" Lucas said motioning his hand with the cloth towards her stain.

"Oh…" She stuttered and pondered for a bit. "Um, sure."

He knelt down and placed his hand under the bottom of her top and started rubbing the cloth on Brooke's top. Brooke was nervous but shivered at his touch; he was so careful and paid great attention to what he was doing to make sure he did a good job.

Peyton was bored just sitting there and thought aloud. "How long can it take to clean up a stain?" She got up and headed towards the laundry. Looking through the doorway she saw Lucas on his knee trying his best to get out the stain.

"_That's adorable,"_ Peyton thought. She silently left as quickly as she could not to gain attention from the two and decided to leave them there.

Looking up, and catching Brooke's gaze Lucas said: "There all done, not a bit of stain left." He smiled then stood back up.

"Thank you, Lucas." Brooke said and looking up at Lucas' face, her eyes again meeting his.

To them it was as if the world stopped and it was just each other staring deeply into the other's soul. After only seconds they gained consciousness of where they were and the situation they were in; they both felt awkward and Lucas ended up starting to talk.

"We better get back to Peyton, she'll be wondering where we are" Lucas said motioning with his arms for Brooke to walk ahead.

As Brooke entered the lounge she laughed out loud. "Peyton left me here."

"I guess I'll be giving you a ride then?" Lucas said grinning.

"I guess you will be." she laughed.

"Here, come on." Lucas walked to the entrance and opened the door for Brooke to go through.

"Aint I the life saver." Lucas chuckled.

Brooke just smiled.

Igniting the engine and pulling out of the drive, Lucas turned his stereo down and asked Brooke to call Peyton on his mobile to find out which hotel she was at and what room number.

Lucas slowed the car down, parking the car just outside of the hotel Peyton was at.

"Thank you, Luke." Smiling, Brooke opened the car and left towards the door.

Lucas waited to she was inside the Hotel before leaving.

* * *

After Lucas had left, Brooke leant on the bench thinking. She hesitated for a couple of minutes, while pondering what to do. She ended up reaching for the phone and dialing Lucas' familiar number.

The phone rang a couple of times before Lucas picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey…" Her voice was soft.

Lucas didn't know what to say, because he was unsure to as why she was calling but paused and kept talking.

"Are you settled in alright at your hotel?"

"Umm, yes it's good but I actually called to…" she paused and took a breath. "I just called to say that… that -- I.

There was a brief silence.

Lucas broke the quiet silence and whispered. "Are you still there Brooke?"

"Yeah," she nodded, even though he couldn't see her, "Uh" She bit under her lip. Knowing that she couldn't tell him what she wanted to. "I just called to say thank you."

Lucas smiled, "Anytime, Brooke."

"Okay. Then bye again."

"Bye."

Both of them hung up the phone. Brooke sighed, she had lost her courage to tell him her true feelings towards him… But then smiled and whispered.

"G'night, boyfriend."

Lucas closed his cell phone and shut his eyes, resting the phone on his chin while holding it in his left hand.

"G'night, pretty girl."

* * *

Well there you have it, Chapter 7. Sorry for the big length of time it took me to post another chapter, but im back into my mojo now as ive started back at school again. Thankyou all for reading, and for the reviews you leave. I really appreciate them, and im always up for ideas for the story. Also thanks to all the people who are on my favourite story list: **23KT23**, **BDavis427**, **BroodysGirl3**, **brucas224** and **svblfb4life**. 

Zack


End file.
